Conventionally, there is known an absorbent article such as an incontinence pad, and a sanitary napkin, which is folded and individually wrapped with a wrapping material. For a folded absorbent article, in order that a trace of a fold line is less likely to remain when a folded absorbent article is unfolded for use, or a folded absorbent article is easily unfolded, various modifications have been made. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an absorbent article comprising an absorbent body, in which a linear groove extending so as to cross a fold line perpendicularly is formed on an external side of the absorbent body in order that the folded absorbent article is easily unfolded. Patent Literature 2 discloses an absorbent article comprising an absorbent body which has a bend area in which a plurality of bend assisting means are provided so as to extend in the width direction of the absorbent body. The absorbent article is folded at the bend area, whereby the trace of the fold line is less likely to remain in the absorbent article.